


Uma Rosa no Meio do Inverno

by satismagic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma historinha que se passa em 9 de janeiro de 2019. Spoilers de Relíquias da Morte, obviamente. Traduzido por ferporcel. Portuguese translation of my story "A Rose in the Depth of Winter" by ferporcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Rosa no Meio do Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Esta é uma peça de fanfiction, escrita porque a autora tem um amor permanente pelo trabalho de Joanne K. Rowling. Quaisquer personagens, cenários, lugares dos livros e filmes de Harry Potter usados neste trabalho são de propriedade de Joanne K. Rowling, e Warner Brothers. Personagens originais pertencem à autora deste texto. A autora não receberá nenhum dinheiro ou outra remuneração por apresentar o trabalho neste site. O trabalho é de propriedade intelectual da autora, está disponível apenas para divertimento pessoal dos leitores deste site, e não pode ser copiado ou redistribuído por quaisquer meios sem a autorização explícita por escrito da autora.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Quero agradecer JunoMagic, por escrever e permitir que eu traduzisse esta ficzinha, e Shey Snape e Clau, por serem fofas e betarem esta tradução para mim.

Many, many thanks to the two of you, I'm truly honoured and grateful for this gift. – Juno

* * *

 _Escrito por JunoMagic  
Traduzido por ferporcel  
Betado por Clau e Shey Snape_

 **oooOooo**

 **Uma Rosa no Meio do Inverno**

Eu não sou uma mulher sentimental. Nunca fui. Eu acho que simplesmente não tenho isso em mim. O que você esperava, com pais dentistas? Além disso, _ele_ não apreciaria isso nem um pouco. Mas isso não significa que eu não me lembre.

Eu respiro fundo, aquele cheiro quase esquecido do ar úmido e frio das Terras Altas, quando a primavera ainda está distante. Como Minerva agüenta viver naquele castelo com a artrite dela ficando pior a cada ano?

Esfrego minha testa, tentando não me sentir sentimental, mas tem alguma coisa com a escola, este lugar e este dia que faz isso _muito_ difícil. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Especialmente depois de todos esses anos.

Parte disso são as Terras Altas, é claro. Eu nunca notei seu apelo romântico enquanto era adolescente. Nós estávamos muito ocupados salvando o mundo bruxo. Mas eu noto agora.

Este tipo especial de tristeza, de palavras para sempre não ditas, como aquela neblina gelada ali pairando por sobre o lago e para dentro do vale. De lágrimas não derramadas, como gotas de orvalho em rosas. Por que estou pensando em rosas agora? Minhas rosas se foram todas. Elas morreram num inverno inúmeros anos atrás, quando o tempo ficou frio demais. Elas nunca sobreviveram à primavera seguinte. A chuva gentil e o sol brando foram demais para elas ou vieram tarde demais, e eu nunca tive a paciência de Neville com as plantas. Por algum motivo, eu nunca cheguei a plantar novas rosas.

Além disso, eu realmente tinha outras coisas para fazer. Uma vez que você tem filhos, jardins deixam de ser tão terrivelmente importantes. Exceto um canteiro retangular de grama para praticar quadribol, claro. Mas eu me lembro sim que ele gostava de rosas. Foi essa a razão dele fazê-las desaparecer tão viciosamente a cada dia dos namorados. Uma das poucas fraquezas que eu jamais descobri sobre ele enquanto eu estava na escola e antes que fosse tarde demais.

Não há rosas aqui. Acho que no litoral daria certo, mas não aqui, não nas Terras Altas – não sem mágica, pelo menos. Outro ano terminou, e eu fico aqui em silêncio e contemplo seu túmulo. Geada adere à lápide austera. Neblina paira sobre o lago e serpenteia pelo vale. Janeiro é uma época ruim para se estar aqui. Junho é bom, quando o espinheiro está em fluorescência total. Ou no final de agosto, quando as ericáceas brilham em tons exuberantes de roxo e violeta.

Mas ainda assim eu volto aqui em janeiro, congelando dos pés à cabeça. Acho que faz sentido, porque se alguém me visse, eu diria que estava tremendo por causa do frio. Cada _maldito_ ano.

Eu também sei que não sou a única. Há um buquê de hera e um lírio branco escondidos do lado esquerdo da lápide, enfiados num canto do pequeno monumento de um jeito quase envergonhado. Eu sei quem lhe traz lírios. Embora Harry comesse um Hipogrifo vivo antes de jamais admitir. A coroa de flores com a fita de seda verde, um pouco austero, um tanto pomposo, seria de Draco. O diadema sobre a lápide seria de Luna. Alguém está mantendo a estrada para a lápide limpa. Aposto que é Winky. Dobby o faria, e Winky saberia que Dobby o faria, e é precisamente o tipo de coisa que um elfo doméstico faria. O vaso de heléboro é certamente obra de Neville. Aposto que ele mantém algum tipo interessante de flor ou erva florescendo aqui a cada mês do ano.

Estou contemplando a lápide. Estou parada aqui e contemplando a lápide, bem do jeito que estive parada aqui e contemplando a lápide por mais de vinte anos, a cada inverno com exceção de um quando estava grávida e não pude vir. Sei que Rony sabe onde estou indo. Entretanto, ele nunca se ofereceu para me acompanhar. Não sei por quê. Será que ele entende que existem coisas que você precisa fazer sozinha, ou será que ele tem medo do que ele possa ver nos meus olhos quando estou parada aqui? Não tenho idéia. Basicamente, por mais que eu o ame, Rony não é sensível o bastante para a primeira opção e na verdade corajoso demais para a segunda alternativa.

Não há palavras gravadas na lápide, aquele pedaço vazio de granito. Aposto que ele odiaria o fato de ter sequer uma pedra. Mas aqui ela está, e aqui estou.

Ele me olharia com desprezo, se soubesse. — Por que agora? — ele diria. — Você e seu precioso amigo Potter nunca se importaram com o meu aniversário enquanto estavam na escola, enquanto eu ainda estava vivo.

Ainda estou contemplando a maldita lápide. Eu gostaria de saber quem foi o idiota que inventou o ditado que diz que o tempo cura todas as feridas. Posso estar seriamente tentada a emprestar o único vira-tempo que restou só para...

— Por que você ainda vem aqui, sua grifinória tola, depois de vinte anos? O que você acha que está ganhando, coletando frieiras como se fossem ingredientes de poções aqui hoje? Não está feliz com aquele idiota ruivo?

— Claro que eu... talvez não "claro", mas eu estou... eu realmente _estou_ contente. Talvez não feliz, mas contente. Isso é mais do que a maioria das pessoas jamais consegue — eu murmuro. Não em voz alta, mas na minha mente. Eu sempre invento o que ele diria. Parece mais educado. Talvez eu ainda sinta falta dos seus insultos. Não. Isso é ridículo. Não depois de vinte anos. — E o que eu estou ganhando com isso? Nada. E eu não estou lamentando coisas _doces_ que poderiam ter acontecido porque você nunca foi doce, e nós sequer tínhamos alcançado _aquele_ estágio ainda. Mas _droga_.

Eu nunca xinguei quando criança. Só quando eu tive as minhas crianças, eu aprendi como é _bom_ uma palavra chula bem colocada de vez em quando.

E o que eu _estou_ fazendo aqui? Ainda parada, ainda contemplando. A _maldita_ lápide. Isso _não_ dá.

Eu me curvo e coloco cuidadosamente uma rosa negra e perfumada em frente à pedra escura.

— Feliz aniversário, Severo — eu sussurro. Depois eu me endireito e volto pelo mesmo caminho que vim e descendo até a escola.

Quando alcançar o castelo, minhas lágrimas já terão secado ou congelado, e eu estarei mais que preparada para o chá que Minerva me ofereceu antes que eu decidisse espontaneamente que uma caminhada solitária seria o passa-tempo perfeito para uma tarde realmente miserável de janeiro.

 **oooOooo**

 **Finite Incantatem**

 **oooOooo**

* * *

 **N. A.:** Lamentavelmente, eu sou velha o bastante para saber que o tempo não cura todas as feridas. Tudo que o tempo faz é deixar você se acostumar a viver com a dor.

Comentários, críticas e perguntas são todas bem vindas.


End file.
